


Just Off The Key of Reason (Nostalgic for Disaster)

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Agender Character, All the Pronouns, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Developing Friendships, Dysphoria, Friendship, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Out of Character, Protectiveness, Self-Discovery, Trans Character, Transphobia, Triggers for Dysphoria, probably anyway, rated for language, straight edge character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: LGBTQ+ Fall Out Boy, basically.Patricia's never understood why she's so uncomfortable in her bodyPete can't explain what the fuck is going on with himAndy doesn't fit into either category offered to him by societyJoe feels a little lost in a world of black and whiteThis is their (high school) journey to find acceptance both in society and themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

It started in seventh grade.

All the other girls were beginning to wear things form fitting, showing off their bodies and talking about boys and Patricia was sitting off to herself wondering what was _wrong_ with her that she wasn't like them.

That year was one spent wearing over-large sweaters and crying behind closed doors at night when no one could hear her.

What friends she'd had from elementary school and sixth grade vanished slowly, so slowly that Patricia didn't notice until her parents asked her about it, worried about the sudden lack of social interaction going on.

For what it was worth, they understood that people changed as they grew up, and that maybe this was just a temporary thing.

* * *

Eighth grade was worse. 

Patricia started going by Patty in classes, and picked up some new friends now that she was away from her old ones, having worked at it and being placed in advanced classes.

But by Christmas holidays, people were whispering about how weird she was and how she didn't act right.

She didn't bother to question them, but she did let their whispered insults get to her and spent the rest of the year in the same sad state that she'd stayed in during seventh grade.

Middle school graduation was a relief, and they went on a family trip for half the summer, letting Patricia spend the second half preparing for high school.

Her parents let her get her own school supplies, but had her get a few new dresses and skirts too.

* * *

She spent her first day as a freshman in high school lost.

It was a bigger school, meaning she managed to escape a lot of the whispers from last year.

At the same time, she didn't know many people in her classes, if any.

Each time her name was called out in a new class, she mentally winced and corrected the name to Patty in her quiet voice, pitched deeper than it actually was - something that made her feel slightly more comfortable in her own skin.

She met three others during her classes before lunch - one of them in history while the other two were in her english class.

Pete was the first, having been in her first hour history class.

He'd immediately corrected his name to Pete, pushed black hair out of his eyes and gave a half amused smirk to the teacher.

He radiated confidence, up until they started working on 'get to know you' games, then Patricia saw his entire expression crumble to one full of anxiety.

During free time at the end of the lesson, she introduced herself - using Patty.

Pete had smiled fondly at her and nodded in understanding as he settled into conversation with her about their hopes for high school.

Andy and Joe were both in her english class right before lunch.

Andy seemed to be a constantly calm person, but the first thing Patricia learned through experience was he didn't take kindly to insults being thrown at anyone in his presence.

Sharing the period with one of her old friends had it's downsides, and once she'd entered the room, she was greeted with a hissed 'dyke', and Andy had reacted immediately without knowing her.

"Nobody asked your opinion on anyone," he snapped, calm eyes narrowed at the boy and filled to the brim with a cold anger that scared Patricia half to death when she noticed it. "I'd suggest you keep that filth to yourself,"

No further insult came, and Patricia gave him a small, thankful smile.

She'd sat next to the two and gotten introductions out of the way.

Joe was just quiet. He seemed to observe everything, but he had a strange sense of humor once he got to talking.

Patricia loved it.

* * *

At lunch, she sat with all three of them and had an easy conversation, something she had given up hope of in seventh grade. 

Andy filled Pete in on what had happened in English, and Pete had vehemently swore that nobody would ever say such a thing to Patricia again without facing the consequences. 

At any rate, Patricia had good news to report to her parents upon arriving home.

And for the first time in two years, she looked forward to returning to school.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day was the first official day of classes beginning where they were set to learn something instead of figuring out what the plan for the class was and getting to know the teacher and other students.

Patricia had no problems in English, but Pete barely paid attention

She had no problems up until Health/Gym.

She was in the same class as Andy, so at least there was that, and as it was the last class of the day, it hadn't seemed so bad the day before.

But she immediately regretted thinking such a thing when she had to go into the changing rooms with the other girls.

If Andy had noticed her being uncomfortable, he said nothing as they settled into a routine - walking/jogging around the edges of the gym rather than take part in any sort of sports.

She couldn't wait for the actual Health part to begin, but that wasn't for another two weeks.

* * *

The rest of the week ran about the same, with Patricia settling into a sort of routine.

By Friday, she stopped pitching her voice as much around the other three, and they slowly started opening up a bit more to her as well.

* * *

The beginning of Health classes was the first real change to Patricia's life after that.

Andy sat beside her and looked mildly uncomfortable whenever anyone brought up the idea of sex, but she didn't question it. She wasn't all that comfortable with the conversation either. Thankfully, that would be saved for later in the semester.

But with the beginning of Health class came the beginning of Patricia really questioning herself.

Her friends and parents immediately noticed how distant she became, constantly having her phone out and frowning at it.

After a while, Pete caved and asked about it during lunch.

"So, why so cold recently?"

Patricia gave Pete a strange look in response, so he elaborated.

"You haven't actually talked to us in about two weeks now, Patty,"

Patricia bit her lip and gave a small smile. "Sorry," she offered. "Just....personal, okay?"

But they didn't accept that. Andy gave her a knowing look. "Is this because of Health class?"

"What happened in Health class?" Joe questioned, throwing a look between the two of them.

Andy shook his head. "We've been discussing things like gender and the teacher's surprisingly calm about the entire thing. But some of what he's said has got even me thinking about things,"

Pete understood immediately and grinned. "Well that's an easy fix. I'll assume you've been doing your own research?" he said, throwing the question to Patricia.

This got a nod, so Pete continued.

"Well, how about we come up with a guys name for you, something similar to what you've got already, and use other pronouns and see if that feels more normal for you?" Pete offered with a shrug.

Patricia shrugged and then nodded again.

Andy smiled faintly at this. "I might do some research as well," he offered. "We can spend a weekend on it together, just the four of us."

Joe grinned at this. "Yeah, totally. We could all hang at my place and do the research, my parents won't mind!"

* * *

And so, come weekend, the other three were settling into a routine and heading to Joe's for research.

Patricia could feel something changing slowly, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey, Trick!"

Patricia blinked in surprise when Pete said that from where he was laid across Joe's bed. Then she smiled in response. "Where'd that come from?"

Pete shrugged. "Joe and me got to talking." he said, grinning at the dirty blond girl. "Patrick's pretty close to your name, right? This way you could still go by Patty, too, if you don't wanna change that,"

Patricia nodded in agreement as she settled down, her phone laid on her knee.

Andy showed up there a bit later, and immediately gave a small smile to the two as he pulled his laptop out of his bag.

The four of them huddled on the bed, looking at Andy's laptop while going through things on their phones as well.

By the end of it, Patricia felt quite a bit better to have a word to define how she...he felt.

But telling his family would be a different matter, so that got put off for a while.

Andy had yet to find anything that fit him, but was still looking when Patrick text him.

* * *

There were a few slip ups every now and again between the three, usually during group chats that they had, but it was all taken in stride and was a learning process.

Monday morning, Patrick woke up to see a message on the group chat from Andy

_agender. they/them. pls?_

He smiled fondly at the screen of the phone as he brushed his teeth, typing back a quick 'okay, np'.

Over all, Patrick had little problem with the changes going on.

But when it came to getting dressed, he found his problem. He was quick to take it to the group chat.

_guys don't have boobs. halp._

The humored responses annoyed him, but Andy was quick to answer with a helpful 'just wear something loose, we'll figure something else out later'.

And so, that's what he did.

* * *

Lunch was there before they got to talk.

"Alright, so binding," Joe started, looking at Patrick. "I did some research and I think we might be able to figure it out?"

"My parents don't know," Patrick pointed out with a frown.

Andy sighed. "Plus we have gym this week," they offered with an apologetic smile to Patrick. "It'll just...take a while. We'll figure something out? Play it by ear, if you will?"

Patrick nodded in agreement.

Over all, freshman year had yet to bring anything overly negative, and Patrick was glad he'd found such chill friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you think your parents will react?" Pete asked curiously, giving Andy and Patrick both worried looks.

Andy shrugged in response. "My parents are pretty understanding. They might have questions but...they won't kick me out or anything," they offered.

Patrick hesitated for a moment before he shook his head. "I don't know. I've never heard them bring up their opinions on something like this,"

"That could be a bit dangerous," Joe said immediately, frowning.

They spent the rest of their lunch talking absently about what to do about the situation of coming out to family for Andy and Patrick.

Andy wasn't overly concerned - they said that they wanted to wait for a little bit longer, get adjusted themself so they could answer any question that their parents could throw out, but that it'd probably be soon.

Patrick, however, had a trickier situation to work around. By the end of the day, the four of them had decided that it'd be best to ask questions, saying it was something because of Health class, and feel out the situation from there.

And so, that's what he did, beginning at dinner.

* * *

After dinner was over, Patrick lay across his bed, phone in front of his face as he messaged the others in the group chat. 

' _they were pretty chill bout the idea.'_

It took a few moments to get an answer, but when one came through, it was from Pete. 

' _safe, then?'_

' _idk, maybe?'_

* * *

Going to sleep that night was easier for Patrick than he'd expected. 

But getting up the next morning was hell.

Still, he figured it could be loads worse.

So of course, when his phone went off alerting him to a message just as the doorbell rang, he frowned and glanced at the message.

' _ur riding 2 school with me.'_

Patrick rolled his eyes at Pete's typing, but finished getting dressed and headed downstairs with shoes, bag, and jacket in hand.

Pete was sitting on the couch patiently, seeming amused, while Patrick's mom was talking with him.

"It's so nice to meet one of her friends!"

Pete kept his eyes on Patrick as this was said, noting the minute flinch that went across his expression as he sat down to put his shoes on. He spoke immediately. "Of course, Mrs. Stump. Maybe Andy and Joe will join us one day, too!"

The two spent the rest of the time it took Patrick to get ready - all of ten minutes, breakfast included - talking about Andy and Joe.

During that time, Patrick heard Pete talk about Andy being agender and about their shared classes and how they'd all met.

He just hoped Pete had permission from Andy to out them to Patrick's mom. He glowered at Pete from the kitchen doorway. "I hope you at least got an okay from Andy." he remarked when Pete stopped talking.

"Of course I did, who do you think I am?!" Pete responded, looking at Patrick in surprise.

Patrick gave an amused smile as he grabbed his jacket and bag again. "Someone who talks first, thinks later?"

Pete rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement with that statement.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Andy asked when Pete and Patrick joined them and Joe in the band hall that morning. 

Pete shook his head. "His mom is amazing," he said immediately. "I'd say it's pretty safe for him to come out whenever he feels ready to."

"Good," Andy said, relaxing. They threw Patrick a small smile.

Patrick rolled his eyes, but returned it easily.


End file.
